Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(5-t)-(4t+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{5-t}{)} - (4t+3) $ $ {25-5t} - (4t+3) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 25-5t {-1(}\gray{4t+3}{)} $ $ 25-5t {-4t-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5t - 4t} + {25 - 3}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-9t} + {25 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9t} + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-9t+22$